


Hands

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hands, I just really love him, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Dimitri wrote a poem for Byleth





	Hands

My hands are large, clumsy, and cold  
But my beloved, your hands were made to hold

My hands have slain and made innocents bleed  
While your hands have healed those in need

My hands reach for ghosts at night  
While your hands guide lost souls to the light

My hands break what is feeble and small  
While your hands can lend aid equally to all

My hands wield weapons that tear and pierce  
While your hands give instruction gentle but fierce

My hands throb with old aching scars  
While your hands glimmer with twinkling stars 

My hands have only brought suffering and harm  
While your hands have been nurturing and warm

My hands were devoid of all life  
Until you offered your hands as my wife

My hands are blood-stained, bruised, beaten, and cold  
But my beloved, may I ask for your hands to hold?


End file.
